Aurores: Missão Lancester
by l-X-l
Summary: Após se formar, Harry e Rony se formam como aurores, Hermione é uma respeitada Ministra. Gina é uma ótima medi-bruxa.
1. Prólogo

**Aurores: Missão Lancester**

**Prólogo **

Após se formar, Harry e Rony se formam como aurores, Hermione é uma respeitada Ministra. Gina é uma ótima medi-bruxa.

Já faz cinco anos desde que terminaram o ano letivo, data que coincide com a queda de Voldemort.

Dumbledore morreu na batalha contra Voldemort, sacrificando sua vida para salvar Harry enquanto ele fazia um Ritual Sagrado, que necessitava um certo tempo para ser feito, e também a presença de Voldemort.

Porém, um grupo de ex-comensais está se organizando, sob o comando do bruxo conhecido pelo seu codinome: Lancester.

O que se sabe é que ele é um famoso assassino de aluguel, e matou vários para Voldemort.

Dizem fontes confiáveis que ele tem um amplo conhecimento sobre Necromancia, e que pode reviver o Lord das Trevas, mas tendo total controle sobre o mesmo. Também com seus conhecimentos sobre Necromancia, ele pode trazer demônios e afins para andar sobre a Terra.

O que Harry, Rony, e Draco Malfoy(!) têm que fazer, é descobrir quem é ele, e eliminá-lo.

Surpreso por ver o nome de Draco Malfoy em uma missão com Harry e Rony? Pois saiba que foi ele quem atraiu Voldemort para o local do Ritual que cogitou em sua queda.

Agora nossos heróis (rs) se encontram em um tedioso trabalho de vigia.

* * *

- Qual foi mesmo sua fonte Malfoy? – pergunta um Rony furioso pela longa meia hora em que estavam ali.

- Eu já falei Weasley, é uma fonte SEGURA e SECRETA. Você conhece os significados dessas palavras ou é demais para o seu vocabulário pobre, lembrete de seus tempos de total miséria?

- No mais, estamos aqui a apenas trinta minutos Rony! – Harry também repreende Rony, mesmo que a contra-gosto, para que ele não desse uma surra em Draco e estragasse todo o tempo em que tinham ficado em espreita naquele local. Na verdade, também não estava gostando nada de tanta espera. Onde estava ele afinal?

Calaram-se e voltaram a observar o local, atentos a cada movimento que fosse. Depois de mais meia hora de espera com um Rony totalmente irado, a porta da boate, localizada no subúrbio de Londres, numa rua escura e sem saída, se abriu. Dela saíram três homens, que eram brancos como a neve. Todos trajavam vestes negras. O do meio, o mais alto deles, tinha uma capa negra por fora e vermelha em seu interior. Quem os visse juraria que eram vampiros. E realmente eram.

- TRÊS!? – Harry exclama e pergunta ao mesmo tempo. – Malfoy, você disse que era apenas um! Como vamos dar conta de três vampiros sem sairmos feridos?

- Você não sabe que vampiros andam em bandos de no mínimo três seu imbecil? O que eu disse era que um vampiro tinha nossa resposta, mas em nenhum momento disse que ele estaria sozinho. Temos sorte de eles estarem em seu número mínimo.

- Nesse momento foi de encontro deles um grupo de sete outros vampiros.

- Merda Malfoy! Agora são dez vampiros! E pela informação que o líder deles tem, devem ser dos piores!

- Cala a boca e espera. Não sei se percebeu, mas eles estão com insígnias diferentes no cinto. Provavelmente se matarão. Depois é só levarmos o que queremos para o leitor de mentes. Se formos rápidos conseguimos a informação.

- Mas e se não conseguirmos?

- Você prefere ir até eles e pedir educadamente que nos dêem um dos dois líderes que estão ali, pois precisamos interrogá-lo e depois eliminá-lo?

- Por que não? – fala Harry pensativo.

Rony, que até agora estava calado, arregala os olhos, olhando com cara de descrente para Harry:

- Por que não? Eles são VAMPIROS! E parece que da pesada! E não sei se sabe, mas vampiros e bruxos não se dão muito... Malfoy tem razão, você é mesmo um imbecil!

- Primeiro, que não chamei o Potter de imbecil, e sim você, Weasley. Segundo que não preciso de alguém para repetir minhas palavras. Se quisesse, comprava uma pena de repetição rápida. Terceiro, que além de imbecil, o Potter é um otário idiota que realmente merece 'ganhar a eternidade' na mão daqueles lindos dentucinhos fofo logo ali na frente. Então, o que estamos esperando?

Depois de alguns segundos os garotos, agora com vinte e três anos cada um, pularam pra fora da moita e foram até os vampiros, que agora encaravam eles com desdém e superioridade.

- O que você quer, bruxo? – pergunta um dos sete.

- Nós O queremos. – Malfoy aponta para o líder dos três – Porque não o entrega para nós?

- Talvez, por que seja bruxo. – ri cínico o líder dos sete.

- Pense bem, conosco ele teria um fim bem mais doloroso, passando o resto de sua eternidade dentro de um caixão muito bem lacrado no fundo de um oceano de água benta, com crucifixos sobre todo o corpo.

Um frio na espinha correu sobre todos os vampiros presentes.

- Eu não desejo isso nem para Harry Potter, supondo-se que ele tenha se transformado em um vampiro. Muito menos para ele. – aponta para o líder dos três.

- Como assim muito menos para ele? – pergunta Harry muitíssimo comovido com o que tinha ouvido. Se pudesse matava aquele vampiro naquele mesmo instante, por ter pronunciado seu lindo nome daquelas bocas podres. – Vocês não são gangues rivais? Está em seus cintos.

- Gangues rivais? – todos os vampiros gargalham. – Eles são nossos mais novos heróis. Acabaram de dizimar o grupo com o qual estávamos em guerra. São espiões de primeira, e ótimos guerreiros... Talvez queiram uma demonstração... – disse no mesmo instante em que os três davam um passo para frente, em direção ao grupo.

Rony, quase morto de medo, recuou um passo, as pernas tremendo. Seus dois companheiros, entretanto, continuavam firmes em seus lugares.

- Matem o covarde. – falou o líder (dos sete) para os três.

Eles deram três passos em direção a Rony, porém quando estavam a um passo de pegá-lo, uma flecha de prata foi direto no coração do vampiro mais próximo do garoto, fazendo os outros pararem enquanto o atingido virava cinzas.

- Vocês acham mesmo que não tomamos as devidas precauções para nos protegermos? – falou Draco se aproveitando da situação, apesar de não ter a mínima idéia de que flecha era aquela. – Mais um passo, e matamos todos. Mas podem viver, se nos derem o que queremos. – outra flecha veio e matou outro. Apesar de não ter idéia do que estava acontecendo, sabia que o próximo a morrer seria aquele que estavam querendo. Então rapidamente o abraçou firme, seguido de Harry, e desaparataram. Rony, borrado de medo, demorou alguns segundos para desaparatar.

* * *

- ARGH! SOLTEM-ME DAQUI! EU NÃO SEI DE NADA! – ele estava em um cubo de vidro inquebrável e inviolável de 2x2x2 metros.

- Façam-no falar. – Harry ordena para o esquadrão de aurores que olhavam para o cubículo. – E podem quebrar algumas regrinhas bobas do Tratado Internacional de Direitos Vampíricos. Têm minha permissão.

Todos olharam maliciosamente para o vampiro, se borrando de medo.

**NO PR"XIMO E PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO: **O vampiro fala o que eles querem saber? De onde saíram aquelas flechas? E onde estará Lancester? Reviews please, mesmo que seja para falar mal!


	2. A Ministra da Magia

Aurores: Missão Lancester

Capítulo 1 – A Ministra da Defesa 

Hermione era agora uma mulher de 23 anos, um corpo escultural, e a mais nova Ministra da história. Assim que terminou Hogwarts foi chamada para o Ministério para trabalhar na seção de Defesa Trouxa. Na verdade era menos que uma seção, algo como uma sub-seção, pois não ficava nem mesmo no prédio oficial do Ministério da Magia.

Mas ela logo cresceu lá. Tanto em trabalhos burocráticos quanto em trabalhos de campo, ela se destacava. E isso chamou a atenção de seus superiores. Já aos 19 anos, um ano após sua entrada no Ministério da Magia, ela era a funcionária modelo do Ministério, e sempre que precisavam mostrar serviço à opinião pública, o Ministério da Magia recorria a um de seus trabalhos. Percy teria muita inveja da garota, se o mesmo não tivesse morrido na batalha contra Voldemort.

Então aos 20 anos, ela foi chamada para se formar como auror. Ela já fazia o curso de curandeira e como no chamado que ela recebeu o Departamento de Aurores prometia triplicar seu salário se aceitasse, ela passou a cursar os dois cursos. Como também era uma aluna destaque, terminou o treinamento de aurora em apenas dois anos, e se formou no mesmo dia como curandeira e aurora.

Tal formatura não passou despercebida pelo Ministro da Magia, que já tinha olhos não só para o trabalho, mas também para o corpo de Hermione. Com seus 22 anos e corpo em forma (algo raro devido as gordas que estavam em alta na época) ela era a mulher mais desejada por 11 entre 10 britânicos. Bonita, inteligente, simpática e tímida: a mistura perfeita.

Mas não era com muita simpatia que ela agora entrava no cubículo da "Santíssima Trindade", como eram conhecidos aqueles três aurores por todo o Ministério da Magia. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e Ronald Weasley.

O cubículo tinha três mesas, uma do lado da outro, de frente para a porta. Rony à esquerda, Harry no meio e Draco à direita. Não pensem vocês que Harry ficava no centro porque era o líder do grupo, mas sim porque se ele não ficasse no meio, Malfoy e Weasley com certeza se matariam na primeira oportunidade.

Na parede do lado direito dos garotos várias estantes de arquivos, tudo muito organizado. E na outra parede, duas janelas.

A organização com certeza não era por conta de Harry ou Rony, mas sim de Draco e Hermione. A garota tinha assinado um decreto de incentivo que a sala mais organizada a cada mês ganharia uma janela. Graças a Draco, eles ganharam duas vezes seguidas, e rumavam para a terceira.

- VOCÊS PODEM ME DIZER O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO AQUI? – ela estava com uma pasta na mão e a largou com força na mesa de Harry, que como as outras estava muito bem organizada. Influência de Draco e falta de paciência para aturar os chiliques que o loiro dava toda vez que encontrava uma folha fora do lugar.

A pasta fez um estalido alto, que unido ao tom de voz que Mione usara, tinha chamado a atenção de todo o departamento, que agora se reunia na porta para que o que acontecia. Hermione não ligava, e na verdade gostava que todos vissem o que acontecia com quem desobedecia a uma ordem sua.

Harry pegou a pasta com calma, abriu, deu uma olhada e depois deu para Rony. Ele fez o mesmo e devolveu a Harry, que deu para Draco. Draco também deu uma olhada e devolveu a pasta a Harry, que a colocou novamente sobre sua mesa.

- Nós três analisamos muito cuidadosamente e chegamos à conclusão de que isso significa que um grupo de aurores sob nosso comando infringiu as regras do Tratado Internacional de Direitos Vampirísticos. – falou Draco e os outros dois concordaram balançando afirmamente a cabeça. - Mais algum documento que vossa senhoria não consiga assimilar?

Não brinquem comigo, ó Santíssima Trindade. Eu estou falando sério. Que direito vocês acham que tem de ordenar a um grupo de aurores que está sob SEU comando a infringir trinta e nove leis internacionais e cinqüenta e sete normas do Tratado Internacional de Direitos Vampirísticos?

Bem _Mione_ – Rony ressaltou o apelido dela. Sabia que ela odiava ser chamada pelo apelido no seu local de trabalho. Ainda mais quando aplicava uma bronca em público. – Como você mesmo disse, o grupo estava sob NOSSO comando, portanto está nas regras do Manual de Auror, que temos o direito de dar ordens para quem está sob NOSSO comando. Se você perdeu seu manual, eu posso te emprestar o meu com muito prazer. – ele disse tirando um pequeno livrinho de uma gaveta de sua mesa e dando para Harry. Harry, por sua vez, colocou o livro sobre a pasta.

Hermione olhou com fúria para eles. Virou para a platéia e com um mero olhar, mandou todos de volta para seus lugares. Pegou a varinha e com um feitiço fechou a porta. Com outro colocou um feitiço imperturbável na sala. Conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se nela. Deu um longo suspiro:

Sabe o que eu tenho vontade de fazer? De demitir todos vocês. Mas eu não posso, e vocês só aprontam porque vocês sabem que sem a Santíssima Trindade, o Ministério da Magia fica apenas com um bando de incompetentes. Mas agora o que eu vou fazer?

Harry sorriu. Ah sim, aquele lindo sorriso de Harry... O que ele já não conseguira dela com aquele simples sorriso e aqueles olhos brilhando... Agora então que o garoto decidira usar lentes corretivas, ele parecia muito mais charmoso do que antes... Aqueles cabelos rebeldes...

Bem, que tal você resolver tudo para a gente, como você sempre faz? – deu também uma piscadela para ela. Fazia dois meses que estavam namorando.

No sétimo ano de Hogwarts, Rony se declarara para Mione, que recusou dizendo que já amava outro. Harry na época não soube de que lado ficar, mas acabou ficando do lado de Mione, afinal a amiga era mais frágil do que o amigo, e ele não podia deixar nenhum daqueles abutres de Hogwarts se aproximar dela. Depois de pouco tempo o trio maravilha já estava de volta ao seu ritmo normal de estudo (ou no caso de Rony e Harry, de falta de estudo) e de perigos.

Harry, após o "namoro" com Cho não se envolveu com mais ninguém. Rony era o mais safado dos três, e depois do fora de Mione começou a atacar toda a população feminina da escola.

Draco Malfoy atacava mais ainda do que Rony, e quando roubou um selinho de Hermione levou de lembrança um tapa na cara que devia ter doído até na alma. Por sorte Hermione não contou aos seus amigos, ou a Grifinória teria matado Draco mais rápido do que ele pudesse dizer quadribol.

A garota deu mais um suspiro cansado e se levantou:

Eu odeio vocês.

A gente sabe que você nos ama! – disse Harry ainda com aquele sorriso...

Assim como Hermione era desejada por 11 entre cada 10 homens, Harry era desejado por 15 entre cada 5 mulheres. Depois de perder grande parte de sua fortuna, Draco perdera muito status e agora era algo como a sombra de Harry.

Potter, não sei o que seria de nós se você não estivesse namorando a sangue-ruim. – Draco disse assim que Harmione saiu da sala.

Harry se levantou irado e agarrou o loiro pela gola da veste:

Repita o que disse sobre Hermine e eu parto você em dois, Malfoy. – disse entredentes.

Eles se encararam por uns instantes até que Draco falou, também entredentes. Rony também tinha se levantado e falado algo para Draco, mas nem ele nem Harry estavam ouvindo o ruivo.

A _Mione_ – ele fez questão de usar o apelido pois sabia que assim ele ficaria ainda mais irritado - é uma san... – porém Draco Malfoy nunca chegou a terminar a frase, pois uma frase vinda de uma voz feminina o interrompeu.

Está demitido Sr. Malfoy, por tratar com desrespeito uma superior. Talvez queira pegar emprestado o Manual do Auror do senhor Ronald Weasley caso tenha perdido o seu. Nele consta que ofender um superior é totalmente proibido e sem direito de defesa. – era Hermione, que tinha voltado à sala para pegar a pasta que esquecera sobre a mesa de Harry.

Rony sorriu vitorioso socando o ar e dizendo um "YES!". Harry e Draco estavam em estado de choque, enquanto uma voz feminina vindo sabe-se lá de onde falava para todo o Ministério:

"O senhor Draco Malfoy acaba de ser demitido. Pedimos que o nome dele seja tirado de todas as listas de autorizações especiais do Ministério da Magia, e que nenhum departamento preste serviços que não sejam comuns para um civil quando estiverem tratando com o senhor Malfoy. Obrigada."

Imediatamente centenas de aviõezinhos entraram na sala e começaram a sobrevoar a cabeça de Hermione. Draco deu um sorriso fraco, porém esperançoso ao ver aquilo, mas Mione foi clara:

Seja lá o que estiver nesses malditos aviõezinhos, Sr. Malfoy, nada me fará voltar em minha decisão de demiti-lo. Pegue suas coisas e vá embora.

Draco com um movimento de varinha fez desaparecer todas as suas coisas daquela sala e saiu resignado da sala, mas não sem antes falar baixo, porém visivelmente furioso para Mione:

Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, Granger. Posso ter perdido minha fortuna, mas o nome Malfoy ainda exerce influência no mundo mágico.

Isso é uma ameaça?

Um aviso.

Pois então enfie esse aviso naquele lugar. Ou acha que o nome Granger não exerce influência no mundo mágico? A mais bela, inteligente e jovem Ministra... E Ministra da Defesa, um dos cargos de maior importância depois de Voldemort ter feito um caos no mundo. Há. Ponha-se no seu devido lugar, senhor Malfoy.

Ele olhou com puro ódio para ela e depois saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força.

Hermione ainda olhou para a porta por alguns instantes, antes de se levantar decidida e, sem dizer uma palavra, voltar para sua sala. Harry sabia que ela não gostava de cantar aos quatro ventos que tinha poder, ela não era assim, e ele sabia que ela se sentia muito mal quando tinha que fazer aquilo. Depois do serviço, conversaria com sua namorada.

Nota do autor: Não se esqueça que essa fic não tem nada ligado à fic "A Saga dos Aurores". Qualquer fato em comum é mera coincidência.


End file.
